Mistaken Love
by Angel Trinity
Summary: Sora is a secret agent for an underground source. Matt is a popular successful rich superstar. Matt's father is in debt to Sora's boss and its Sora's duty to take out Matt as a warning to Mr. Ishida that its been past time to pay up. But everything goes w


**Hey this is my first story ive written in a while(yeah im lazy) hope u like it - trinity**

> **_Mistaken Love_**  
  
"Mr. Ishida, there is a Mr. Bleu on the telephone for you. He says its very important." A high pitched voice with a fake accent rang out of the speaker. Mr. Ishida twitched at the sound of her voice.  
  
"Alright, send him to line one Cindy."Mr. Ishida said to his secretary. He glanced at the black telephone and saw the button labeled line one blink red. He sighed picking up the phone and cleared his thoat.  
  
"Hello?" Mr. Ishida asked knowing who was on the other line.  
  
"Ah, yes, Malcom Ishida, so nice of you to answer our calls." The heavy voice said dripping with sarcasium.  
  
"Um, well I've been quite busy with work here. Meetings, business trips, all that sort, you know how it can get." Malcom Ishida said trying to his voice steady.  
  
"I don't care about all that Malcom. Its past the deadline. Where's.. my.. money? Interest is getting mighty high everyday you dont pay and my patience is growing short as is your lifeline." The voice bellowed angrily.  
  
"I need more time. A couple more months, thats all I need." Malcom said hopping he'd understand.  
  
"Your time is limited. A couple months, a couple weeks, when I call next if you dont have my money you WILL pay the price instead." The said ending shortly by a dial tone.  
  
Malcom put the phone down. He poped a pill in his mouth followed by a long sip of water and rubbed his head. He didn't know what he was going to do. He wasn't use to being told what to do. In his world he was the boss and he was in charge and whatever he wanted came to him, such demands like this were unfamiliar and irritating. He sighed and leaned back in his chair mentally thinking of ways to get money, who to borrow from. Normally he'd try his son, but the boy repaid his debts to his father and wouldn't give him another dime more knowing where it was going too. He'd just have to come up with some other way.  
  
Mr. Bleu hung up the phone carefully. He sat in a dimly lit room decorted mainly in black. He leaned back in his chair and glanced over to the two men standing in front of the only entrance to the room and nodded his head. The two men in return turned to open the emerald green marble doors and a woman walked in. She had long flowing fiery red hair that came down to her elbows and beautiful soothing ruby colored eyes. Her attire was of a black short skirt and a white button up shirt and black straped heels.  
  
"Yeah?" She answered simply as she flipped her hair over her shoulder.  
  
"You've got the job. You've got a month, maybe two depends on how I'm feeling. Persude our young client. I want my Money, either he gives me it or his father, but either way one is going to go." Mr. Blue said tapping his hands together.  
  
"Right. I got it don't worry. So where's my money?" The redhead asked rudly.  
  
Mr. Bleu nodded to one of the buff looking men who left the room for a moment and returned with an enevolpe and gave it to Mr. Bleu. He opened it and counted the belongings of it and then gave it to the redhead." It's all there. Half now, the rest later, like I said."   
  
The redhead sighed and took her money counting it herself to make sure her half was truly all there. Once she saw it was, she sighed as she waited for instructions. Mr. Bleu got up and walked over to the redhead and gave her a kiss on the forhead, followed by a pat on the back.  
  
"You know your my favorite, make sure you do the job. I don't want anything bad to happen to you. Steve here is going to be your so called body guard if you need anyhelp persuding our client."Mr. Bleu said patting the redhead on the head and sending her away with one of the guards from the door.  
  
The young redhead put on a pair of sleek black sunglasses and made her way out of the office followed by her guard. Steve and she stroled over to the elevators noticed only by a few of the people behind the clear glass walls. The young red head looked up at the gold elevator doors and then to the silver buttons pointing up and down. She pushed the button pointing down and waited a moment in silence. The elevator opened its mirror-like doors revealing a ruby gold like elevator with mirrors all around. The redhead and Steve stepped inside and the doors closed. Once the doors had closed the girl turned toward Steve and pulled a small enevople.  
  
"This is a list of places he is set to appear at, incase of miscommunication always look their for me when your suppose to meet me anywhere. His house address. number, cell are on the next page,"She said looking through her purse and pulling out other items."These are stage passes,VIP passes and any other passes you need for the list of places there. The keys are his house and car keys. Take very good care of these things and me, Steve and we'll get along great." She said with a nod.  
  
"No Problem Miss Sora. I will. Be careful, no getting caught." He said with a goofy gold toothed smile.  
  
The doors to the elevator opened and they both walked out. Steve walked closely to the young redhead, also known as Sora. The two walked through the quiet floor of marble, the only sounds coming from Sora's heels, and left out of the glass doors which lead to a black Limo. Sora floated down the stairs and stopped at the limo taking a short look. She glanced across the street and saw two guys staring at her. The two let out a whistle. She gave them a nasty look and then got in the limo. Steve on the other hand gave them a shake of the fist followed by the middle finger and followed her in the limo.  
  
"Ouch that hurt me right here!"A young man with big bushy hair said holding his heart and pretending to be in pain. He started laughing and hit his friend on the shoulder.  
  
"Damn that was one HOTTT redhead."He said again.  
  
"Your telling me. Gosh Tai, wouldn't you like to get a girl like that!"The shorter young man said to the taller one, who's name was obviously Tai.  
  
"Bite me Davis. Anyways I know you want a girl like that. At least I can GET one."Tai said smirking.  
  
The younger boy stuck out his tounge."You cant her. She's way outta your league man. She's got her a bodyguard and sorts, riding in a limo and just walked out of the Blue Plaza. Not just anyone comes out of there. You have to have money just to walk in." Davis said all high and mighty about himself.  
  
Tai rolled his eyes and pulled Davis along down the sidewalk. The two were suppose to be meeting a friend of theres at the mall. Tai admitted he wasn't into shopping at all but he decided he wanted to look good when he went out to meet some new girls instead of looking like a bum on the street. Tai walked ahead of Davis, who had begun his rein of complaints of having to walk so far to the mall.  
  
"Davis, its only three blocks away and its not my fault my car broke down. If it bothers you so much get your own car."Tai sniggered as they started down the sidewalk past the grand parking lot for the mall.  
  
"So where's he at anyways?"  
  
Tai rolled his eyes once again and pointed to the only person dressed in all black with a cap and glasses and a huge trench coat in the middle of Summer. He glanced up seeing Tai and Davis and slipped on over with his shoulders hunched and his face hidden. They walked over to him and snuck a laugh which was followed by a swing of the fist.  
  
"You hot yet, Matt?" Tai said laughing at his friend.  
  
"Very funny.Do you know how it is having to wait for you guys when your being chased by like 20 plus girls?! I just wanna sit in a pool right now I'm so hot."Matt complained."Let's go already."  
  
The trio made their way somewhat unnoticed through the mall while Tai found something to wear. Matt, also known as Yamato Ishida, a famous singer and very weathly person, had invited a few of his friends to come with him to the debut of a new club. The new club, called Atmosphere, was the series of many clubs. The owner, a man named Mesha Bleu, owned tons of clubs all around the states and even a few out of country ones. Yamato had a certain in depth relationship with him which included Yamato always coming to the clubs to bring more people in them.  
  
Once Taichi had found that perfect outfit the three made their way out of the mall to the parking lot. Yamato said he'd give Tai and Davis a ride since they were going to his apartment anyways. Yamato pulled out the keys to his black escalade and unlocked the doors as the threesome pilled in.  
  
"Don't get anything on my seats Davis."Yamato warned to Davis who was chowing down on an ice cream cone.  
  
He glanced up with ice cream all over his face."No Problem man!"  
  
Yamato made a face and got into the driver's seat and locked the doors. Once inside his car he stripped down to his normal clothes and threw his hiding clothes in back with Davis. Taichi looked around the inside interior of the Escalade with envious eyes. Yamato had everything, cars, girls and money. All Taichi had was a broken down car, a credit card with a high bill and a few slaps in the face from girls. He wished he had Yamato's life sometimes. He didn't have to anything but be born to sing. His daddy did the rest. He got him into the business, even though that business came at a high price.  
  
Yamato pulled into the garage and stopped at the sercuity gate. The guard greeted him with a smile and nodded his head giving him clearance to go ahead and park in his usual spot.This apartment was Yamato's home. He owned a house in Hawaii, a Condo in France and California, and an apartment in Newyork. They all got out of the car and walked through the tunnel that lead to the main apartment building, and the elevators. The elevator ride up to the 26th floor was quiet. The only thing being heard was Davis munching on popcorn, which he got somewhere when they were on the first floor. Yamato glanced out the glass windows of the elevator and looked out at all the other buildings and sighed. He really didn't feel like going out that night, but it was his obligation, and he promised his friends as well that they could come as VIP's.  
  
Along with him Taichi and Davis, were his friends Joe and Izzi coming. He wanted his little brother to come but he never came to these things. His mother refused to let him go. She knew all about his father's troubles and didn't want her 16 year old son to be dragged up in them and get hurt. He hadn't seen his little brother in three years, because of his fame and his father's dealings. He shurgged it off as the elevator beeped signaling it was the 26th floor. The doors opened and the three stepped out. They could do or go anything or anywhere on this floor. It was all their own. Yamato threw them each a key.  
  
"Be ready in 20 minutes. It's already 7:50 and I'm suppose to be their at 8. I can use the excuse Fashoinabley late."He said going to his section of the floor and closing the door.  
  
"Are you there?" Asked a voice.  
  
"Yeah Yeah, of course. Where else would I be? Besides, not like it matters, the loser isn't even here." Sora said popping her gum loudly on the phone. She leaned back against the bar where she was sitting at, drink in one hand, cellphone in the other. She was wearing a white nylon type halter middrift and a another too short black skirt showing off her long legs, topped of by black lace up heels that laced up her legs. Her red hair was a simple hair style. Instead of wavy, she wore it bone straight(think arvil lavigne). She sipped her drink and looked around at everyone dancing.  
  
"No attitudes. I'm paying you good money, so just get the job done sweetheart and no more complaints."And with that the converstation ended.  
  
Sora sipped her drink boredly looking around for this mysteriously late blonde. She glanced at her watch which read 8:45 pm. Impatiently she got up and walked around the staring eyes to the other section of the bar where Steve had been waiting and watching. He glanced at her and shook his head knowing she was ready to leave, she was never very patient. Steve took one last sip of his drink and then handed some money to the bar tender for Sora and his drinks.  
  
"You know when we leave he's probably gonna come and then your going to miss him and feel really stupid when the boss yells at you for being impatient." Steve warned her.  
  
"Oh whatever I'll just do this another night when his stupid self is on time, ok?" She said irritatedly.  
  
Once Steve got up after Sora convinced him, the left toward the back door. It was always good for them to go that way seeing that Sora usually had many on lookers and her beauty was well known among the scenes. When she was younger she had been a model and made a fairly nice living but she left the Modeling scene and started working for Mr. Bleu that was it. She was very cherished by Mr. Bleu. Her beauty amazed him and he wanted to keep her. His daughter died when she was fourteen in a car accident and Sora had always reminded him of her with her fiery red hair. That was why she wasn't like the others always being traded in and out or fired for new replacements because she was one of a kind.  
  
Sora and Steve walked down the back hall where most of V.I. P's entered at to avoid crowds. Steve had stopped a little ways down talking with the manager inquiring where the young man ways and reminding him that Mr. Bleu was paying him good money and that he was not a man to be deal with so lightly. Sora on the other hand kept on walking. She glanced in her purse looking for the keys to her 1968 Mustang, when she collided with someone.  
  
"Damn it watch where your going!" She said fixing her micro skirt and trying to stand up.  
  
"Oh Mr. Ishida! I was wondering when you would show up, your late AGAIN."The manager said a nicely as he could knowing that Yamato was putting his ass on the line. Sora glanced up. This was who had kept her waiting for an hour and he had the nerve to knock her over. SHe glared up at him. 'Great', She thought,'Look what I'm getting into... someone who thinks hes better than me, I think I'll ahve to fix that.'  
  
"I'm Sorry I didn't see you there."Yamato said helping Sora up noticing how beautiful she was.  
  
Taichi glanced at Davis. She was the girl they both saw coming out of the Bleu Corp. But they dismissed that little fact as they took in how she looked in the mini skirt and how her tanned skin made ever muscle seem so defined. Yamato noticed the same things that they noticed and smiled at her little attitude she put off.  
  
"Were you just leaving? I'll like for you to stay so I can show you how truly sorry I am for knocking you over." Yamato said in his usual sweet talking manner.  
  
Sora knew her deal, and so did Steve when he elbowed her seeing that her answer was going to be no."No I was just staying."She said annoyed as she found herself being dragged back into the club again. Steve found himself with the manager, instructing him on his duties. The manager left to have his talk with the bar tender and signaled Steve that things were alright.


End file.
